


What to Do with a Lover

by ausmac



Series: The "What to Do" Lothar/Khadgar Series [2]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:17:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7863289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ausmac/pseuds/ausmac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Khadgar finally accepts an invitation to Lothar's bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What to Do with a Lover

**Author's Note:**

> This was a story I've been waiting to write, and I needed to be in the 'write mood' for it. Which i was happily today. If I were a smoker, now would be the time to lay back and light one up......

Lothar watched Khadgar clean his teeth for the second time inside an hour.  He was very thorough about it, cleaning and rinsing his mouth out and putting the brush back in its jar.  He wandered back into the bathroom and Lothar heard the sound of gargling.  When he returned, his apprehension was clear in the twitch of the hand, the uncertainty of turning or walking.  The calm, collected young man who’d accepted his invitation had disappeared.

Lying sidewise on the bed, his head propped up on one hand, Lothar waited as Khadgar padded around the room, putting away clothing and running a comb through his damp hair.  He’d taken off some of his gear; his vest, belt and overshirt, shoes and socks, but was still wearing his pants.  He was very carefully not looking at Lothar, and by the time he’d started folding Lothar’s clothing and putting it away, he decided it was time to talk.

“Khadgar.  Come here.”

Khadgar stopped and turned, eyes wide and uncertain, but he walked across to stand beside the bed.

“You know, there’s no reason to be afraid.  I’d never hurt you.”

He nodded jerkily, looked down at his hands as he grasped them together.  “I know.  I’m just…a bit nervous.  I haven’t –“

Lothar reached out and took the hands in his.  “Yes I know.”  He stroked a thumb across the back of one hand.  “I have an idea.  Why don’t you tell me what you want.”  He smiled gently at the perplexed expression. “I mean in bed.  I’m officially putting you in command.  Now, how often does that happen?”

“Like never.”  He smiled uncertainly. “So, umm, you want me to tell you what to do?”

“You’re in charge.”

Khadgar took in a slow, deep breath and settled carefully on the edge of the mattress.  He was obviously considering the possibilities, and spoke in an endearingly serious tone.  “I have done research of course, and I’m familiar with the theory.  Just not the actual…non-theory part  of the whole thing.” 

Lothar choked a laugh and stroked one finger down Khadgar’s flushed cheek.  “You studied up on it?  Of course you did.  Gods, I love you.”

The brown eyes glowed.  “You do?”

“Yes, you numbskull.  Why do you think we’re here?”

He shrugged.  “I thought maybe you just wanted me.”

“I do.”  He couldn’t keep the slight hunger from his voice.  “I want you very much.  Because I love you.”

“Oh.  That’s good.  I feel the same.”  His chest expanded as he took in a steadying breath.  “Perhaps you could…I think I’d like it if you’d kiss me.”

“Your wish is my command.”  Lothar sat up and opened his arms.  He was naked beneath the single blanket he’d draped over his hips, something he knew Khadgar was very much aware of.  He settled himself against Lothar’s chest, though he didn’t seem to quite know where to put his hands.  Lothar wrapped them around his back and lifted his own hands to the sides of Khadgar’s face.  “Just a kiss then,” he whispered and moved his mouth to cover Khadgar’s.   Long-lashed eyelids slid down as Lothar’s kiss deepened and as powerful as the need was to push that warm body back onto the bed and ravish it, he controlled himself, letting his lover set the pace.  Khadgar made a small, needy sound that fired up a pleasant fizz in Lothar’s groin.  Despite wanting to run his mouth across every part of Khadgar’s body he could reach, he drew back at last, watching the eyelids open slowly and a faint flush dust his cheeks.

“What next?”

Khadgar considered the matter.  “Would you like…a massage”

“I’d love one.  But only if you want to give me one.”

“I’ve never done one before but I watched your aide giving you one the other day after a training match and I wished it was me doing it.”  He gave a crooked smile.  “I begrudged his being able to rub you like that.  Thought I’d like to try.”

“Don’t tell Simon you’re jealous of him, he’d get all flustered,” he said as he rolled over onto his stomach.  “The oil is in a brown ceramic bottle in the top drawer of my dresser.”

“I wasn’t jealous, just envious.”  Khadgar located the oil bottle and removed the top with his teeth before pouring a small quantity of the lightly scented oil onto one palm.  He fumbled the lid back on and put the bottle aside.  “So I just warm the oil and then rub it in?”

“That’s right. Start at the shoulders, and don’t be afraid to use some pressure.”

Lothar turned his head on his folded arms, watching lazily as Khadgar began working his slick hands across his shoulders.  He had that intent look that he wore when he was working a spell, his brilliant intellect focused on one thing so that the rest of the world faded away.  His hands were smooth, almost soft, but he’d taught Lothar something significant since they’d first met:  that appearances could be deceptive, that a lack of physical strength did not always equate to weakness.  He could – and had – killed with those hands, as effectively as any warrior. 

Khadgar continued the massage, working his way down Lothar’s back.  He slowed at one point, running his fingers across a long ridge of old scarring.  “You have so many of these.  I can’t imagine how much pain you must have endured.”

“Lots, and they don’t hurt, in case you were wondering.  I got that while in a practise bout wearing an ill-fitting cuirass, something I made sure never to do again. I was hardly older than Callan….”  He stopped as the familiar pain lanced into him.  “Young and stupid, but I learned fast, at least.”

“I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s alright.  Even the right armour can’t protect your heart from being scarred. “  Anxious to change the subject, he turned over onto his back and looked up, seeing the sadness in the watching eyes.  He took the warm hands and laid them on his chest, right above his heart.  “I’m done on one side, but the rest of me needs your attention.”

“Right.”  He bent to work, the tip of his tongue creeping out past his lips as he worked on one deltoid muscle.  From there he moved across the chest, fingers brushing over Lothar’s nipples.  He paused then, head to one side, and slowly ran his fingers over the raised bud.  As his finger circled, his eyes lifted to Lothar’s face, thoughtful and intent.  After a few moments he bent his head and licked the nipple then took it between his teeth and gently bit into it.

Lothar hissed, arching upwards, tried to take hold of Khadgar but he let go and whispered, “No, don’t touch me.  Just lie still.”  So he did, resolutely putting his arms back on the bed as that wonderful mouth slid across to the other nipple and gave it a similar treatment.  It was a tiny pain, no more than a sharp _zap_ and it went right from his chest down to his groin, not simply because of the pain, but because of watching Khadgar bending over his chest doing it to him.

Khadgar continued to thoughtfully torture him as the slick hand wandered down over his stomach, stroking through the line of hair that led down over his navel to join up with the just-visible pubic hair.  He raised his head and looked down as he carefully slid the blanket away, revealing Lothar’s genitals an inch at a time, like a tiny, sensual striptease.  Watching Khadgar watching him was enough to kick his arousal up a notch. Khadgar lifted his eyes.  “May I…?”

“Gods yes please…”

The fingers moved lower, just skimming through hair and over the very surface of his skin and then that inexperienced, slick, warm, wondrous hand settled around his cock.  And just when he thought it could not get any better, Khadgar whispered a soft phrase as his fingers lifted and moved in an elegant empowered dance.  His eyes glowed and arcane patterns formed in the air.  And then Khadgar’s power flowed around Lothar’s cock like delicate lightning, a thousand tiny magical fingers lifting and stroking him.

It was the most explosively erotic sensation he’d ever experienced.  He bawled out some sort of gibberish and arched upwards, ruining all Khadgar’s good work as his muscles locked and twisted.  And he came more thoroughly and rapidly than he had since he’d be an over-sexed teenager.

When his brain finally reconnected he looked up into Khadgar’s smug features.  “You demon!  How did you…?”

“Mage,” he said, grinning, pointing to his own chest.  “Did you like it?”

“Not at all.  Disliked it.  Horribly. I faked the orgasm .  You’ll need to do it repeatedly to prove me wrong.”

Khadgar laughed and collapsed backwards onto the bed.  “I’d been planning on doing that for weeks.”  He scratched his nose thoughtfully.  “I researched it a while ago,  it’s a variant on a warding spell, just concentrated in a smaller area and…”

Lothar stopped by ramble by placing a finger over Khadgar’s mouth.  “Don’t try and explain it, I won’t understand a word, even if my brain was functioning.  So what next do you want me to do, oh most masterful of mages?”

He flushed again as he looked down at himself.  “Well, this other thing I heard about where someone would take you, umm, and, and their mouth…”  He looked up, grimacing.  “Help me out here, would you?”

Lothar smothered a laugh.  “Ah, I see. I’m shocked  you went somewhere that people were talking about fellatio which is the name for it, my young researcher.  Let me give you some practical experience…”  Lothar slid downwards in the bed.  “First,” he said, stroking a hand down over Khadgar’s twitching stomach, “these pants are an impediment, they have go.”  He undid the corded fly and pulled the pants down over Khadgar’s legs, dropping them aside onto the floor.  He took his time then, lowering his face to Khadgar’s stomach to lick over the clean skin.  He went very slowly about it, lapping with his tongue and tickling the sensitive skin above the genitals, and was rewarded by a groaning hiss.

“You’re…taking too long…”  A hand landed on the back of his head, pushing him lower and he smiled against the damp skin.

“Impatient, my master.”  He finally spread Khadgar’s thighs apart, lifted the already half-aroused cock and settled it into his mouth on his tongue.  He sucked on the head gently, swirled his tongue around it, holding the base in one hand.  It was clean like the rest of him and tasted of nothing more than perspiration and the faint sweetness of precum.  He ran his tongue over the slit and the groan came again, louder, accompanied by a shudder. 

He angled his throat and took it deeper, sucking along the length, feeling it harden and swell.  As it did he pulled back out, holding the arousal firmly in place through the power of his fingers around the base.  Lothar looked along Khadgar’s body into the flushed features.  “Do you want to take me, lover?” he whispered and the brown eyes went wide.  For the first time he saw lust flare in those features, a healthy animal passion.

“Light yes, but…you….”

He turned over on his stomach.  “This is your time.  Now put that oil to good use.”

Khadgar grabbed the oil bottle and poured it over his fingers.  Lothar closed his eyes as one of those slick digits slid inside him, shaking but deliberate.  It was twirled around for a few moments and was joined by a second.  “Am I doing it right?”

“Absolutely right.  Use another.”  A third finger joined the first two, stretching him.  There was little discomfit, he was relaxed and enjoying the touch and Khadgar seemed determined to do a thorough job.  Moments later the fingers were withdrawn as Khadgar settled on top of his thighs.  He felt the blunt tip of Khadgar’s cock push against him and he willed himself to relax even further, as it slid through the sphincter.  There was a small amount of pain but it was nothing compared to the pleasure he could sense in the body resting on him.  Khadgar leant forward, placing his hands on either side of Lothar’s waist, and began to thrust inside.  Slowly, carefully, feeling his way into this new sensual place, he worked his way into Lothar’s body.

Eventually the restraint became too much and he began to move faster, thrusting in and out, gasping and saying things Lothar suspected were very arcane.  Magic and musky sexuality swirled in the air as Khadgar thrust just SO and struck against THAT spot and Lothar moaned as pleasure shot through him.  He pushed back against the thrusts, taking Khadgar deeper until he was completely sheathed inside Lothar’s body. 

They rocked together, plunging and withdrawing in a perfect, balanced rhythm and the part of Lothar’s brain that wasn’t going off like a busted boomstick was thinking _Kid, you are fucking amazing at this for a novice…_

And when the pressure became too much, when overheated arousal shot through him like a burst of Khadgar’s magic, lighting him up to orgasm for the second time, he felt more than heard Khadgar yell and come and collapse over him in mutual spent splendour.

When his brain came back from whatever afterlife it had briefly visited, he found his head was resting on Khadgar’s chest, his ear above a heart that was still rapidly pumping.  An arm lay under his head, another held him with fierce possessive affection. 

It seemed the right time for a cuddle, so he did, curling one leg over Khadgar’s, and an arm across the sweat-damped stomach.   He drifted to sleep to the sound of a singular heartbeat and the whispering power of his lover’s magic.

 

  

_your slightest look easily will unclose me_  
_though i have closed myself as fingers,_  
_you open always petal by petal myself as Spring opens_  
_(touching skilfully,mysteriously)her first rose_

 

From Somewhere I have never travelled, by EE Cummings

 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to take a look at my Live Journal WoW story and fic recommendation community at http://wowwords.livejournal.com/


End file.
